


Boomerang's Birthday

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Captain Boomerang two sentence fiction. Captain Boomerang scowled at his companions after they took him to a comedy club for his birthday and the comedian heckled him.





	Boomerang's Birthday

I never created DC Animated Universe characters.

Captain Boomerang scowled at his companions after they took him to a comedy club for his birthday and the comedian heckled him. He prepared to use his many boomerangs for Captain Cold, Mirror Master, Trickster, Fiddler, and Pied Piper with the comedian.

THE END


End file.
